All Pretend
by sefcati
Summary: It all started with pretending, a game to stop his sister from embarassing them in front of everyone. But will this game of pretending lead in so much more, so much more like love? Troyella.
1. Plan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Author's Note: Okay. So I've been itching to write this one for a while, but tell me what you think. Review and critism is welcome. **

* * *

><p>25 year old Sharpay and a 24 year old Gabriella are walking through the mall, deciding on what shop should they first go to.<p>

Agreeing to see Forever21 first, they look through the clothes, after the tiring shopping spree they went to grab some coffee and sat down to talk for a while where they suddenly saw Troy; Sharpay's brother, to have a coffee with them.

"Sooo, you guys going out?" Sharpay asked out of the blue.

Gabriella almost choked on her coffee before denying the accusastion "Where did you get the idea?"

"You okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gabriella replied.

"I don't know, I guess you have this connection or something." Sharpay concluded.

"Shar, Troy's your brother, if I date him that'll be kinda weird since you're practically my sister." Gabriella laughed.

"Whatever. I mean you have this thing you guys do with your eyes when you look at eachother." Sharpay said.

"Shar, can you just please drop it?" Troy lowly said.

"Yeah sure." Sharpay said.

"So Troy, how's work?" Gabriella asked as she stared in Troy's dazzling blue eyes that can make any girl melt.

"It's great, actually." Troy replied looking back at Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes that can make any boy's heart swoon.

"Hello guys, sister here. This is what I'm actually talking about, it's like you guys are having eye-sex." Sharpay told them which made the two looked away quickly both blushing.

"Shar!" Gabriella replied.

"What? It's true, it seems like you're undressing each other with your eyes." Sharpay smirked, enjoying making them squirm.

"I though you'd drop that?" Troy said, annoyance lingering in his tone.

"Well, you obviously though wrong, now brother?" Sharpay said.

"Whatever Shar, just drop it okay?" Troy once again said staring back at her sister's own brown eyes that doesn't compare to Gabriella, well in his opinion.

"So Gabriella, we still up for dinner later, with the gang?" Sharpay asked as she took another sip on her coffee.

"Of course." Gabriella confirmed before asking, "Troy, you coming right?"

"Yes, Chad and the boys will be there." Troy replied.

It's not too long before Troy bid his goodbye saying he have to go somewhere.

"Well, come one. Let's go we, also have to get ready." Gabriella said standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, you want to look good for Troy." Sharpay grinned widely.

"Shar! So not cool. I told you he's like a brother to me." Gabriella replied.

"Whatever you say." Sharpay smirked.

_At the dinner._

The gang is sitted at the table waiting for the arrival of Sharpay and Gabriella.

But when Gabriella arrived a certain someone can't take his eyes off of her and so did the young lady clad in a red dress.

"Argh, the eye-sex again. Will you too ever stop?" Sharpay said.

Troy and Gabriella looked away as the gang chuckled.

"I mean I swear this two can't stop with it, it's like they're about to stick their toungue in each others throat." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay!" exlaimed a red Gabriella.

The dinner went nice, well except for two person who Sharpay keep embarrasing, during dinner Chad and Taylor shared that they're expecting a baby this coming Spring.

"I can't believe it, you're pregnant!" the lady in pink exclaimed.

"Better believe it, cause I want you guys to be the godparent's" Taylor told them with big smile on her face.

"So you gonna be a daddy." Zeke told Chad.

"Yup." Chad replied "Still can't believe it."

"How old are you anyway?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I'm about to be 26 and Tay's 25." Chad replied dumbly.

"Not you doofus, the baby." Gabriella laughed.

"Well, I'm 4 months pregnant." Taylor announced.

"That's great!" Sharpay told them.

The dinner ended, Taylor and Chad was the firsts once to leave for Taylor is already tired, Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay went back to the Bolton's Evans's house, whre Gabriella was staying over.

Sharpay went to grab something to drink and eat while they watch a movie, leaving Troy and Gabriella to theirselves as they watch on the huge movie room.

"Behave yourselves." Sharpay playfully warned them befire she leaves.

"Geez, your sister is out of her mind." Gabriella giggled.

"I know, right" Troy said.

"We should do something to stop her." Gabriella said as her brain of hers think of something.

"You know what? You're right." Troy agreed,

"I know, am I always." Gabriella replied thinking _Am I flirting? NO, it can't be._

"I know." Troy said as a light bulb went to his head.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she turned his attention to him.

"We should pretend that we're actually dating. That would stop her." Troy suggested.

"Sure. Should we snuggle, kiss and stuff?" Gabriella agreed.

"Uhm, yeah sure. If you're okay with it though." Troy said.

"Sure, it's just pretend. Right?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah." Troy said. After a while they hear Sharpay coming back and they put their plan in to action, they cuddle with each other.

"I'm back." Sharpay said announcing her arrival, but Troy and Gabriella ignored her as they snuggled closer if that's possible. For a moment, Sharpay ignored this.

"Hey babe, you still up for tomorrow, right?" Troy whispered loud enough so Sharpay could hear.

"Yeah, of course." Gabriella replied as they kissed.

"Okay, guys. Stop it. We're watching a movie." Sharpay said.

"Whatever." Both of them said.

"Guys, where are you going tomorrow?" Sharpay asked.

"On a date, you now get to know each other." Troy answered.

"Can I come?" Sharpay asked.

"Sorry but maybe next time though." Gabriella said.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm going to get to know her, like you said." Troy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the first chapter.<strong>

**So, Troy is Sharpay's brother by a year older. **

**Tell me what you think? **

**Should I continue this or not.**

**Review is very much appreciated. **


	2. Approval

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Author's Note: Aw, thank you for all the reviews, I very much appreciate it. Here's the second chapter, hope you like it. Reviews and Critisisms are always welcome. Rewritten. Review.**

* * *

><p><em>At their <em>_pretend__ date._

"So, I think Sharpay would lessen the insults." Troy chuckled.

Gabriella playfully glared at him, "So, you think dating me is an insult?"

"Of course not, well, uhm, yes, I mean no – " Troy rambled as he tries to explain himself.

Gabriella laughed, "I'm just kidding."

"Of course you are, I knew that." Troy tries as he try to prevent to make himself look like a fool.

"Of course you do." Gabriella giggled.

"So, you think Sharpay will back off?" Troy asked.

Gabriella thought for a second before replying, "Uhm, yeah. I guess so."

"Yeah, so do you think we should stop pretending?" Troy asked trying to hide his dissapointment.

"Well, we'll see, if she continues to embarass us then, you know." Gabriella giggled.

True to their words they did try to get to know each other. Gabriella found out that Troy is really good at basketball, whereas Troy was the captain of their highschool basketball varsity team, no surprise there, he had many hook ups in the past but admitted he only had 2 serious girl friends, the first one lasted for a year and a half, while the second one lasted for a year. However, Troy found out that Gabriella likes to sing and dance, walking in the park seems to calm her down when she have a lot of thoughts in her mind and everything doesn't seem great, that she was elected as a President for the Decathlon team for a year but was replaced by Taylor which she doesn't seem to mind, only had 1 serious boyfriend in the past.

"I still can't believe you only had one boyfriend." Troy said as they drive back to Sharpay's house.

Gabriella giggled, "Well, I figured out that he hurt me so much that I decided to hold the boyfriend thing for a while until I found someone who really cares and loves me."

They drove for a few minutes before Troy decided to break the silence, "You also said you love to sing."

"Yeah, what about it?" Gabriella pondered. "Will you sing to me?" Troy asked.

"Uhm, I don't know." Gabriella replied slyly.

"Why not? I mean I bet you are really good at it." Troy said.

"No reason, it's just been a while since I last sing." Gabriella admitted.

"What, since like college?" Troy guessed.

"More like highschool." Gabriella corrected.

Troy looked at Gabriella for a second before turning his eyes back on the road, "You can't be serious, high school? I mean don't you sing in the shower or something."

"Well, yeah." Gabriella said.

"Then why don't you sing to me." Troy asked once again.

"Okay fine, not today though." Gabriella said as she let out a sigh.

"Great. Promise?" Troy made sure.

"Promise." Gabriella assured him.

Troy smirked when an idea pop on his mind, "Seal it with a kiss?"

"Dream on, Bolton." Gabriella grinned as Troy pretend to whine, "Why not? I mean you kissed me before."

Gabriella thought for a second, "Okay then, but late when we arrive."

"I'll hold you on that." Troy grinned.

_When they arrive._

Troy opened the door for Gabriella as she step out of the car.

"So, about that kiss." Troy reminded her.

Both was about to kiss when Gabriella turned and kissed him on the cheeks before going inside the house when she turned around to look back at Troy she saw that he still has his lips puckered and laughed.

"You're gonna get it." Troy smirked as he ran towards a wide eyed Gabriella who immediately run toward the house.

"Sharpay! Help me!" Gabriella screamed trying to avoid Troy laughing.

Sharpay walked in them with Troy chasing Gabriella around the spaceful living room.

"Guys." Sharpay said but the two doesn't seem to notice her.

"Guys." Sharpay said much louder, still no respond.

"GUYS!" Sharpay yelled losing her patience which seems to caught the attention of the two.

"Yes?" Troy was the first one to speak.

"Stop acting like that." Sharpay told them as she went and sit over the couch.

"Like what?" Gabriella wondered.

"Like you're, I don't know, a _couple._" Sharpay said.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Troy asked as he went to Gabriella and circled his arms around her waist.

"Stop it please." Sharpay begged.

"Okay?" Gabriella said as Troy kissed her on the lips.

"Ugh." Sharpay said as she whined into the pillow mumbling incoherent words which sounded like "Zeke" "here" "stop" "smooching" "sister" "brother" which made Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"It's not funny." Sharpay whined as she chucked the pillow to them, "I'm going to call Zeke and tell him to come over."

"Sure." Both of them said trying to hold in their laughter.

When Zeke came, they all decided to have a movie marathon.

During the movie, Troy and Gabriella cuddled up and continue to flirt which cause Sharpay's annoyance.

"Stop it. We're trying watcha movie here." Sharpay stated but got nothing from the two.

That night Sharpay was on her laptop when Gabriella and Troy walked in hand in hand.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella greeted as she sat next down to Sharpay.

"What do you want?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, we have to tell you something." Troy said holding in a laugh.

"Okay, tell me." Sharpay replied.

"We, decided to movie in together." Gabriella smiled trying to hold down her own laughter from erupting.

Sharpay just stared blankly at the two not knowing what to say, "What?"

"We decided to move in together." Troy repeated before Troy and Gabriella's laughter filled the tensioned air.

"Are you guys serious?"

As you can see, Troy and Gabriella have been playing a game, a dangerous game where both of their hearts are in line, where there's a chance that both will end up heart broken.

Sharpay watched as Troy and Gabriella nod at the same time, they all sat there in silence as they let Sharpay think and let the information sink in.

"No backing out?" Sharpay confirmed.

"Well, we're still thinking about it." Gabriella told her best friend.

"Well, if you guys are ready then fine, but you have to think hard about it first." Sharpay said that made both teenager look at her with eyes wide open.

"Wait? You are seriously approving about it? About us dating?" Troy asked making sure he heard right.

Sharpay thought for it, "Yup, I mean I can't stop you guys from what you are feeling, and when I think about it you actually make a cute couple and soon enough Gabriella will be my sister, if you two decided to get married."

Troy and Gabriella look at eachother, still can't believe what Sharpay is saying.

"Are you okay, Shar?" Gabriella asked putting her hands over Sharpay's forehead which Sharpay quickly pulled back.

"Of course, I am" Sharpay giggled petting her puppy.

Troy replied, "You're not mad? Annoyed?"

"Nope, I mean it will be some time to get used to it though." Sharpay admitted.

"But what if, we are pretending to date to get back at you for telling all those stuff about us." Gabriella asked.

"I'd be dissapointed, and upset." Sharpay informed them "but good thing you're not right? I mean you guys won't do such thing just to get back at me right?"

Troy and Gabriella just stood there thinking the same thing.

Their plan has backfired and now they're in _some deep shit._

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is. <strong>**I don't know if I like this chapter very much but tell me what you guys think. **

**Review. **


	3. Plan 'GTAGT'

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three, thank you guys for all the reviews. Don't hesitate to tell me how to improve the story. Review. **

* * *

><p>They're in some <em>deep shit <em>was all Troy and Gabriella can think about as soon they left Sharpay's room.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Troy asked Gabriella as they sat down on the amazingly large couch.

Gabriella groaned before replying, "I don't know, the plan didn't go well as we thought it would."

"I for one didn't know Shar will agree." Troy amitted.

"Ditto. Now, what are we gonna do?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's just tell her then." Troy suggested "I mean we did this in the first place to annoy her which was a success until now."

"Yeah, what's the point of pretending, if she's not annoyed" Gabriella giggled.

"So, it's settled we're gonna tell Shar the truth?" Troy asking for confirmation.

Gabriella let out a loud sigh, "Uhm, yeah sure, but what if she got mad and never talk to us again. She's my best friend."

"But if we pretend more and she found out instead of us telling her the truth, isn't that worse?" Troy tried to explain.

"I know, but can not tell her now? Maybe some time when I'm ready." Gabriella requested.

"Sure." Troy agreed.

"Thank you." Gabriella said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_The next day. _

Yes, indeed Gabriella did stayed over Sharpay's house, again.

"Good morning!" Sharpay greeted ever so loudly to a sleeping Gabriella.

Gabriella groaned, "What the? What do you want?"

"Shopping, DUH" Sharpay laughed as she shook Gabriella.

"It's to early." Gabriella whined once more.

"There's never to early for shopping, now come on." Sharpay said as she tried to pull Gabriella up.

"Urgh." Gabriella groaned. "Go with Troy then."

"We can tell him to come, but you're coming." Sharpay said.

"Fine." Gabriella gave up as she went to the bathroom she knew very well. Gabriella stays over Sharpay so often that she even brought clothes over there, Sharpay of course didn't mind though.

_At the Mall._

"Can we atleast eat first?" Gabriella suggested for they didn't even had breakfast before Sharpay pushed them out of the house, ignoring their complaints.

"Fine, let's go to McDonald's." Sharpay said as she drag Gabriella who was dragging Troy.

"Why did I even came? I could be over Zeke's or Chad's right now playing basketball." Troy whined as Sharpay ordered for them.

"Come on, it's the least we can do for Shar." Gabriella whispered.

"Urgh! Can I atleast call Zeke to come here, I don't appreciate carrying all your shopping bags all by myself you know." Troy said.

"Sure."

Hours and hours and hours passed by and their _still _shopping, much to Gabriella and Sharpay's pleasure. Zeke did came over, where Troy let out a sigh of relief, Zeke and Troy are following Sharpay and Gabriella as they shop.

"So you and Gabriella huh?" Zeke chuckled.

"Shut up dude. How'd you even now that?" Troy asked.

Zeke laughed, "Dude, I'm with Shar, she tells me everything. She even gushed about how your babies will be so cute, and that Gabriella will be her official sister."

"Oh no." Troy replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dude, I know you've always liked Gabriella, I just didn't know you'll actually make a move." Zeke said. "When did you actually started going out?"

Troy thought on his own, "_Shit, we didn't discussed this."_

"You know, the night when we had dinner." Troy said content with his answer. "_I have to talk to Gabriella." _

"Hey babe." Sharpay said as she kissed Zeke.

"Hey." Zeke replied.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and kissed her before whispering, "We have to talk later" where Gabriella responsed with a nod.

"So, you guys done?" Zeke asked.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella, "Uh, yup. I think we're done."

"Thank you." Both of the boys groaned.

"So, why don't we have double date?" Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah dude, that would be cool." Zeke agreed.

Troy has his arms wrapped around Gabriella as he looked over her for answer, "Uh, you guys sure about that? We don't want to intrude."

"None sence, we love you guys to go." Sharpay confirmed.

"Uhm, yeah sure then." Troy agreed.

"So tomorrow night then?" Zeke asked.

"Sure." Gabriella replied.

They first pretended to annoy Sharpay but now that Sharpay's okay with it, they are pretending to make her happy? What the fuck?

_At Sharpay's room._

Sharpay was gushing over how excited she is on the double date as she pull out different dresses.

"OMG! I can't believe you're actually dating Troy."

Gabriella nervously laughed, "Uh, yeah, me too. Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am, at first I was pissed and annoyed, I mean you're dating Troy, but when I thought about it, it's a great idea, you will also be a Bolton someday." Sharpay exclaimed.

"What if we broke up?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay thought about it, "Well, you both have explaining to do, but if Troy hurt you, I'll never I mean _never _speak to him again."

Gabriella inwardly groaned thinking that she could potentially ruin their brother/sister relationship and that's not good.

"So, what do you think?" Sharpay asked as she did a mini twirl.

"That's perfect." Gabriella complimented. _"She HAVE to talk to Troy and fast."_

"Uh Shar? I'll just go check up on Troy. K?" Gabriella said going to Troy's room not waiting for Shar's reply.

Gabriella patienly wait for the door to open before walking in.

"Troy, we need to talk." Gabriella said.

"I know." Troy replied as he watch Gabriella sat down on the bed.

"I talked to Shar." Gabriella said.

"And?" Troy asked knowing there's something more to it.

"She's happy that we're 'dating' " Gabriella quoted, "Troy, we need to tell her the truth."

"Yeah I know." Troy respond.

"Let's just tell her we broke up." Gabriella said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, we can tell her that _I _broke up with you, so that she won't have hard feeling on you." Troy said.

"I can't let you do that Troy, she said that if she found out that you 'hurt' me she'll never to you again, I can't let that happen Troy, she may be my best friend but she's your sister." Gabriella concluded. "I'll just tell her _I'm _the one who broke up with you."

Troy watched her intently before walking over to her and cupping her head, " I won't let you do that." They were so caught up in eachother's eyes that they both leaned in.

As they pulled away they looked at each other once more before one again leaning in.

"Wow." Gabriella said as they pulled away.

"So what does this mean?" Troy asked hope lingering in his eyes.

"I don't know, what you want it to mean?" Gabriella asked as she looked deeply in Troy's eyes.

"I want it to mean that you'd actually be my girlfriend, not pretend." Troy told her.

Gabriella watched Troy in awe, "Then there's your answer."

Troy pulled Gabriella in for another kiss before they heard a squeal.

"So my plan did work!" Sharpay exclaimed with a big, no, huge smile on her face as she clapped her hands.

Troy and Gabriella looked at eachother confused to what Sharpay is saying.

"What?"

"I know, I know you're confused. But let me explain" Sharpay giggled before continuing, "I planned the whole thing."

"What plan?" Gabriella asked.

"This whole thing."Sharpay said.

"Again, I don't understand." Troy replied.

"Fine, let me explain from the start." Sharpay said, "Simple, I knew you guys like each other but Troy here doesn't have the guts to make a move, so I decided to help. I started teasing you until you guys were pissed and get back at me, and you guys eventually did, you started to pretend to date and you were about to tell me, but that would ruin the plan so I said all those things about not talking to Troy, and it led to you guys actually dating. So plan 'GTAGT' was a success."

Troy and Gabriella tried to take all the information in, thinking that they were the ones with the plan but no Sharpay has a plan on its own.

"GTAGT?" Gabriella asked.

"Simple, Get Troy And Gabriella Together, duh." Sharpay explained.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this but I thank you." Troy said.

"Your welome." Sharpay replied as she left the room allowing the two to talk.

"So, it was Sharpay's plan all along." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, I can't believe Sharpay actually thought all that." Troy said.

"I guess, we don't give her credit as much as she deserves." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah. I still can't believe sge got us together." Troy admitted.

Gabriella giggled, "You did that on your own. I mean even though it was Shar's plan, you were the one who asked me out."

"Yeah, I guess so." Troy replied as he kissed Gabriella.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I don't know if that made sence at all, I just want to make it clear that it was Shar's plan period.<strong>

**I don't know if I like this story though.**

**Review. **


	4. Yes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. **

**Author's Note: For all the reviews and who read my story, thank you. Reviews.**

* * *

><p>The truth finally came out, Troy and Gabriella thought they were the only ones with a plan, hah! Sharpay just proved them wrong, she even did them a favor.<p>

Troy finally asked Gabriella out, _officially _not pretend, but offcially, and they can not be more happy.

The double date was never cancelled. That's why two stunning ladies are running and throwing clothes around, finding the right dress.

"Oh my gosh! I don't have anything to wear." Gabriella complained as she look through the clothes that was hanging gracefully in thier cabinet.

Sharpay moaned in annoyance, "I know right! It's like when we have special dinner or something my good clothes magically dissapear to Narnia." (I don't own that also. )

"Ugh!" Gabriella gave up as she flopped down the huge pink and purple bed making things fly at the big impact, Gabriella rolled over as she now was laying on her stomach when her eyes caught the prefect dress, "That's it!" as she ran towards it.

"What's it?" Sharpay asked as she went out of the walk in closet.

"The perfect dress." Gabriella respond as she took the dress and look at it.

Sharpay scanned it, "Yeah. It's the dress you're looking for. Now I just have to find mine." As she went back in search.

"K, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Gabriella informed. As Gabriella was in the bathroom she heard a loud scream, "YES! I found the dress!"

"Good for you!" Gabriella shouted back.

As Troy Bolton was getting ready, he was hearing the shouts coming from her sister's room, a voice that he knew very well, the voice that he fell in love with... "_Wait. What the fuck? Fell in love?" _

Troy Bolton shook is hed and chuckled as he heard another shout. Troy was putting on a plain white v neck matched with a leather jacket, jeans and Vans.

Back with the girls, Gabriella walked out of the bathroom wearing a loose purple top paired with black skinny jeans, matched with black stilletos.

Meanwhile, Sharpay was dressed in white flowy top and a brown jacket, paired with dark skinny jeans and a pair of black heels.

Troy's voice filled the air when he shouted, "Let's go!"

"Sheeh's we're coming." Sharpay shouted back as she grabbed her purse.

"What took you guys so long?" Troy asked as he grabbed his keys.

"We want to look good. Duh." Sharpay replied.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"She went to grab something." Sharpay replied.

Troy was about to reply when he saw Gabriella, and his mind wondered of, "Wow"

Gabriella giggled, "Wow yourself" as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good, compliment her, not your sister." Sharpay said.

"Fine, you look okay." Troy chuckled.

"We're gonna go to Zeke's right?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Troy respond.

"Oh goodie!" Sharpay said.

"Hey babe? Why so quiet?" Troy finally asked Gabriella, noticing that she haven't talked since they got to the car.

Gabriella took a minute before responding, "No reason, just wondering."

"Wondering 'bout?" Troy asked.

"You know stuff." Gabriella replied.

However Troy knew something was bothering her but decided not to push it, knowing she'll tell him when she's ready.

They arrived at Zeke's about ten minutes later where Sharpay scanned over his outfit that consists of blue plaid shirt and a jeans with sneakers where Sharpay nod on approval.

"You know, it seems like we haven't seen Chad and the others for a while now." Zeke said.

"I know right, but Chad and Taylor's having a baby." Sharpay replied.

However, Troy kept glancing at Gabriella, "Keep your eyes on the road, superstar." Gabriella giggled which made Troy smile, "How can I? When I have a hottie of a girlfriend."

"I can't believe you just said that." Gabriella replied. "Cheesy but thanks."

"Anytime babe, you know you can tell me everything right?" Troy asked.

Gabriella took her time before replying, "Of course."

"Good." Troy answered back.

The dinner went great, as they hoped for.

"Let's go guys." Sharpay said as they all stood after they paid the bill and gave the waiter a tip.

"So, I'm going to stay at Zeke's tonight." Sharpay smirked.

"Sure." Gabriella replied. "I'm going home anyway."

"No you're not, you're staying over mine's." Troy smirked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Gabriella giggled, "Sure thing, superstar."

Troy and Gabriella dropped Zeke and Sharpay to Zeke's apartment before they went back to the house.

Gabriella was getting ready for bed when Troy came in, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." She replied before going to the bathroom.

"We have to talk." Troy said when Gabriella came out the bathroom.

Of course, Gabriella thought of the worst possible thing, he's breaking up with her, as if reading her mind Troy quickly followed, "and no, I'm not breaking up."

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief, "You're not?"

"Of course not, why would I? I love you." Troy admitted before quickly realizing what he just said, "I uhm, I didn't, I don't, I, uh, uhm." Troy trailed off, "You don't have to say something back you know. I know we just started dating but I can't help it, I fell in love with you, no, I am in love with you."

Gabriella's look was pure shock, "Uhm, I don't know what to say."

Troy looked down, "You don't have to say anything."

"I don't know what to say..." Gabriella trailed off again.

"I know, I told you, you don't have to say it back, I mean I'd love to hear it, but I'm not pressuring you into saying somethin you don't mean, I mean I can understand if you don't lov – " Troy rambles before being cut by Gabriella's lip.

"I don't know what to say except that I love you too." Gabriella admitted with a smile.

"You mean, you – " Troy said.

"Yup, sometimes you just have to learn to shut up. You know, so I can tell you." Gabriella said in a playful manner.

Troy and Gabriella enjoyed the beautiful night, until Troy brought up something, "You know, I want to know what you were thinking when we were on the car. It just bugs me."

Gabriella froze for a minute before calming, "Just something about you and me."

"What's it then?" Troy pushed.

"I was thinking how I can love you in such a short amount of time that we're together." Gabriella admitted.

"Oh okay then, but I wouldn't call it short, I mean I have known you for 24 years already." Troy chuckled before recieving a playful smack from Gabriella.

"I love you superstar." Gabriella said as she looked into Troy's bright blue eyes.

"I love you too." Troy leaned in.

Gabriella moaned as Troy nibble on her soft skin marking her as his.

"I want you." Gabriella moaned.

"You sure?" Troy asked.

"Yes."

The night went beautifully, as they showed how they love each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I don't know about that chapter I have other thoughts on how I should have wrote this but I decided against it. Haha. <strong>

**Also, I'm running out of ideas on how I should do **_**Loving You **_**so please if you have any ideas for that one, tell me. **

**Review, tell me what you think. **


	5. I knew it in my heart

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. **

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five. Only a few more chapters till I finish this story. Thank you for all the reviews. :)**

* * *

><p>Things has been really going well with Troy and Gabriella, they felt like they're on the top of the word as they walk on sunshine.<p>

The gang met up once again, and it went great from the hormonal 5 months Taylor to a hungry food loving Chad. That day was a day they won't forget, not only because of the happy thoughts they shared but the event that caused Gabriella's depression.

Why? How? Troy was nowhere to be found after the sound of gun shot that was heard from the insides of the restaurant. The gang hurriedly left, thinking everyone was safe, all except Troy.

_Flashback. _

_As they all laugh and catch up on each other's life._

"_I can't believe you even ate peanut butter, you said you hate it." Gabriella told._

"_What? I'm pregnant, the baby must like it." Taylor defended herself as they all laugh._

_Laugh that soon ended when they heard the sound of a gun shot. As soon as it was heard, the gang was on their feet running, trying to get away from there, as fast as they could._

_Once they were safe, they checked if everyone's okay, all seemed fine until..._

"_Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked._

_The panic look on their faces answered that he wasn't there, the boys assured them that they should rest and they'll look for Troy._

_The boys went back to the restaurant, in search for Troy, hours has passed and still no sign of him._

_While back at the house. _

_Gabriella was wide awake, sleep can't seem to take over her body, knowing Troy can possibly in danger. She looked over her flat stomach, "Hey baby, I can't wait to see you. Although I haven't told your daddy about you yet. I was planning on telling him tonight, but I can't."_

_Indeed, Gabriella Montez is now pregnant, but Troy Bolton doesn't know._

_Gabriella kept telling herself that Troy's fine, he's coming home for them._

_She woke up when she heard the open revealing the boys._

"_Where's Troy? Did you found him?" Gabriella anxiously asked._

_They avoid Gabriella gaze, not knowing what to say, "Come on guys, tell me." Gabriella repeated hoping that they're just playing a joke on her, but it didn't came._

"_I'm sorry, but we just didn't found him." Chad finally admitted._

_Gabriella was speechless, she didn't knew what to say, "No, no." _

"_I'm sorry" said Zeke as he tried to comfort her but she refused._

3 months have passed by, still no Troy. Her belly wan no longer flat, it was slighty swollen.

The gang already knew, since she started morning sickness.

Even though 3 months have gone by, Gabriella have a hope in her that Troy is somewhere out there, alive.

"Hey Gabs." Sharpay greeted.

"Hey" was only Gabriella one word reply, but Sharpay seems to get used to it, she understands how Gabriella feels, I mean she's her brother. When they told their parents on what happened, they booked the next flight right away.

Another 2 months seemed to pass by slowly, Gabriella's already 6 months pregnant, and Taylor will be in labour any day.

"Gabriella, come to the hospital! Quick!" Chad's nervous voice rang through the phone.

"Okay, I'll come there. I'll bring Shar too." Gabriella replied as she hang up. _Taylor's in labour._

Gabriella hurriedly told Sharpay, and soon they were on the hospital, Taylor was giving birth as they wait there patiently.

Gabriella was thinking, thinking hard until a familiar face, caught her eyes.

_It can't be. _Gabriella thought as she excused herself from the gang and talked to nurse.

"Uhm, can I know the patient's name?" Gabriella politely asked.

"We don't give out the patient's name to anyone. Sorry." The nurse apologized.

"But, wait." Gabriella called. "I have to know, I lost someone who very much look like him."

"Who is it then?" The nurse asked.

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella said hope etching on her voice as the nurse smile and nod.

Tears rolled down her face, "Can I see him?"

"Uhm sure, but are you related to him?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend." Gabriella replied.

"Very well then, follow me." The nurse replied holding a clip board.

"Thank you." Gabriella replied as the nurse left them alone,

"Hey Troy." Gabriella greeted to a sleeping figure. "I figured you're sleeping, but I want to tell you that you're gonna be a daddy, can you believe it? At first, we were pretending, but now look where it got us, we're gonna be parents." Gabriella trailed off as a tear rolled down her eyes.

"Me and the baby can't wait to be in your arms again. I don't know what happened Troy, but thankfully you're safe. Hope you get better. Taylor's having a baby right now. They said they're expecting a baby girl. Which made me wonder what we'll have." Gabriella giggled. "Although, the doctor said I can already know the gender but I thought it would be better if it's a surprise." Gabriella continued. "Troy, I have to tell the guys that you're here, okay?" Gabriella said. "I'll be back. I love you." She continued before she left with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Sharpay asked noticing the smile.

Gabriella smiled wider from ear to ear, "Of course!"

"Okay." Sharpay replied.

"I have good news though." Gabriella said to them as they signaled Gabriella to continue, "I just saw Troy, he's here." The expressions on their faces were priceless, but soon broke into a smile.

"REALLY!" Sharpay shouted earning a sternful glares.

"Shar! We're at a hospital." Gabriella reminder her.

"So? My brother is alive! Where is he?" Sharpay excitedly said.

"He's in the – " Gabriella was about to tell them when a doctor came out.

"Mrs. Danforth?" the doctor asked as the gang stood up. "Yes?"

"You can now all see her." The doctor informed them. The gang went in awe as they say the cute bundle of joy wrapped in pink towel.

"What's her name?" Zeke asked.

"Katie Lynn Danforth." Chad proudly said.

Gabriella informed Chad and Taylor about Troy and they were really happy about it considering Troy's Chad best friend.

"Well guys, I just want to check on Troy. K?" Gabriella informed them. "You want to come Sharpay?"

"Of course. We'll be back okay." Sharpay said.

Gabriella and Sharpay went to Troy's room, where they saw an awake Troy looking at them.

Sharpay can't help herself squeal in delight as she hugged or atleast try to hug ger brother.

"Ugh. Shar it hurts." Troy groaned.

"Oops, my bad." Sharpay giggled.

As Troy looked over Gabriella, he can't help but notice her swollen stomach, hurt was evident in his eyes as the thought crossed his mind that Gabriella had moved on.

Sharpay noticing this, decided to give them some privacy allowing them to talk. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, Wildcat." Gabriella grinned.

"Hey." Troy said as he looked away.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, how long was I gone?" Troy asked using her full name.

"About 7 months?" Gabriella thought.

_I can't blame her for moving on, _Troy thought. As if readin his thoughts Gabriella said, "So, how you feel about being a daddy?"

Troy's eyes seemed to lighten up, "I can't, it'll hurt me seeing you with another man's child."

Gabriella anger coursed through her body but remained calm, "What? Why would you think that? The baby's your Troy, you're the baby's daddy."

Troy looked over at Gabriella and grinned, "Really?I mean? How?"

"I was 1 month old when you we're gone." Gabriella said lowly.

"OH. I just realized something." Troy smirked.

"What is it?"

"I never had my kiss." Troy grinned making Gabriella grin herself as she move closer to Troy as she kissed him.

"You happy about being a daddy?" Gabriella asked making sure.

"Of course! Do you know the gender?" Troy asked as Gabriella shook her head. "I didn't want to know. I want it to be surprise."

"Decided on any names?" Troy asked.

"Nope, I wanted you to decide with me." Gabriella looked away.

"How did you even know you'll see me again?" Troy thought.

Gabriella looked to him, "I have faith, I knew I'm going to see you again, I knew it in my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I don't know how many chapter left till I finish this story. <strong>

**What do you guys think?**


	6. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything**

**Author's Note: So, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thank you for all the reviews I've been recieving. **

* * *

><p>2 months have passed since the incident and Taylor's delivery, and since then Troy has been really shady. He looks nervous all the time, always out, Gabriella even think he's seeing another girl. Is he?<p>

Troy and Gabriella both decided to move in since they're having the baby. Gabriella's already 8 months pregnant.

"BABE!" shouted a very hormonal Gabriella.

"What?" Troy replied as he quickly went to her.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked as she eyed down Troy 's choice of clothes.

"Uhm, uh. You know, uh, out." Troy stuttered as Gabriella noticed sweat starting to roll down.

"You're lying." Gabriella stated.

"O..ofcourse no..not." Troy replied

"Sure." Gabriella said, still not fully believing him, but she let go of it.

"I, uhm. I have to go." Troy quickly said as he rushed out of the house. "I'll be back later."

Five minutes later. Their bedroom was filled with an irritating ringing noise. As Gabriella looked over it's Troy's phone, he forgot again. Gabriella answered the phone, thinking it was important as she looked through the caller I.D. the name Greg was flashing, "Hello?" Gabriella expected it to be a man's voice but instead got the opposite, "Hello? Is this Troy?" asked the caller, "Uh, no. He's out. Who's this?" Gabriella replied. "Uhm. Okay nevermind." Hanged quickly the caller.

_Who was it? _Gabriella thought.

Troy went home three hours later.

"Hey babe." Troy greeted as he kissed Gabriella.

The call away from her mind, for now.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted back, "Where did you go?"

"You know, Chad's."

"Ok, by the way. Uh, someone called you." Gabriella informed.

"Yeah? Who was it?" Troy asked as he sat down on their couch opening their TV.

"A girl named Greg?" Gabriella asked, "Who is she?"

"I, uh, uh, she's no one. Probably a wrong number." Troy replied, as he scratched his neck, a habit he does when he's lying or nervous.

"But she know your name." Gabriella eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, maybe she's a friend or an old classmate ir something." Troy poorly excused but Gabriella seemed to let the topic go.

The four next day went like a blur, Troy still acting shady, and "Greg" seems to call alot. So she decided to follow him, an action she thought she'll never do, specially to Troy.

"Where you going?" Gabriella asked.

"Out to Chad's." Troy simply said.

"Okay. Be back." Gabriella replied as he went out.

Gabriella at her own speed since she's pregnant followed him out. As she sneakily followed him in her car, she saw Troy stop and meet some girl. _What the fuck?_

Troy then went into a coffee shop as Troy and the girl continued to talk. Gabriella however waited for an hour until they bid their good byes, with a kiss on the cheek.

Gabriella then went home. As she layed down on the bed thinking that the girl must just probably be a friend, but she can't help but think his cheating on her. After much thought, Gabriella being angry, upset, hormones taking over her. She got up from her bed, went into Troy's clothes and threw it all over the floor.

She was just finishing when Troy entered their house, shock, to see his clothes scattered here and there.

"WHAT THE FUCK? GABRIELLA!" Troy shouted.

"Oh you're here." Gabriella calmy stated.

"This is also my house. Why is my clothes scattered?" Troy furiously asked.

"Why are you even here? Don't you like it, I'm helping you move out, and move in to your new girfriend's house." Gabriella said before throwing another pile of clothes.

"Stop it! What girl friend! I fucking love you! But if this is how you're gonna treat me then I might just move out." Troy said as he stormed out of the house.

Gabriella, cried hysterically wondering if she made the right choice.

Sharpay, knocked loudly before letting herself in, to see the pile of clothes.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay yelled as she entered their room.

"Hey." Gabriella replied as she stroked her belly.

"What happened here?" Sharpay asked, "and where's Troy?"

"Well" Gabriella sighed, "Well, Troy's been acting kinda shady lately, and when someone name Greg called Troy and I picked up his phone I heard a women's voice asking for Troy, then I followed him and saw him with another girl."

Sharpay chuckled slightly, "Why are you even laughing?" Gabriella asked.

"Cause you're so stupid." Sharpay stated.

"Excuse me?" replied a shocked Gabriella.

"Look, I've been helping Troy, he was freaked out on getting you the perfect ring." Sharpay stated.

"For what?" Gabriella said confused.

"He's going to prupose. DUH!" Sharpay informed.

"WHAT! Why didn't you told me?" Gabriella exclaimed, "Do you think he's at Chad's house?"

"Yeah, why?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm going to talk to him and apologize." Gabriella said, "but I've been calling him, and he's not answering my calls."

"I'd be surprised if he did. But do you want me to go over there and make sure he's actually there." Sharpay generously offered.

"Yes please." Gabriella replied.

Sharpay called Gabriella informing her that he's there, so Gabriella went straight away, to Chad's house not knowing what to say.

Gabriella rang the house bell, and Chad answered, "Hey" as they shared a friendly hug.

"Hey, so is Troy here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I've been taking care of him all day." Chad laughed. "Let me check if he wants to see you."

Not to long later, he arrived opening the door fully as they entered.

"He's in the backyard." Chad informed.

"Thanks."

True to Chad's words Troy is there sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey" Troy greeted back."

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't know you were trying to, uhm, propose to me." Gabriella stated.

"So, Shar told you huh." Troy stated as Gabriella nodded. "You should've trusted me. You know I love you so much."

"I know that now, but since you were a player back then." Gabriella trailed off.

"But that's the freaking past." Troy clarified.

"I know." Gabriella lowly said.

"You okay?" Troy worriedly asked.

"Yeah, it's just the baby." Gabriella panted.

"Let me get you to the hospital." Troy said as he carried Gabriella and yelled, "Chad we're going to the hospital."

"Troy! My water broke." Gabriella said those words that they have waited for almost 9 months.

"Oh gosh. Hold on." Troy said and Gabriella's vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! That's chapter six. Hope you guys like it.<strong>

**Haha, let me know what you think. **

**Haven't been updating Loving you for a while but once I finished this story, I try to focus to that, if there's wrong spellings or if I'm grammatically incorrect. I'm sorry.**


End file.
